


Pokemon

by MIKA_0_0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIKA_0_0/pseuds/MIKA_0_0
Summary: Solo algunos "drabble" que se me ocurren y tenía ganas de compartirAdvertencia: no están relacionados entre si.Advertencia-2: mayormente basada en la última temporada.Nota: Es mi primera vez publicando aquí
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Gou no Rabbifuto | Goh's Raboot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que publico en esta pagina  
> Espero que les guste~

Goh sabe que se ve femenino. No entiende por qué, que fallo en su biología, pero no puede hacer mucho contra, así que está aprendiendo a vivir con eso.

Su apariencia a llamado la atención (sobre todo por padres de sus compañeros que se acercaban a sus padres cuando los veían para decirles cumplidos sobre su "hija" y de entrometidos que simplemente se acercaban para preguntar "¿por qué no la vestían más femenina?"), también provocaba confusión (de sus compañeros que le preguntaban si realmente era un niño y de sus maestros, que parecían muy sorprendidos de verlo vestido de azul igual que todos los niños en su salón) y burlas (de niños mayores que parecían no tener nada mejor que hacer que molestarlo).

Es por eso que realmente no le gusta hablar con las personas, así que simplemente se centra en los Pokémon, investigándolos en la computadora que sus padres le regalaron.

El punto es que sabe que su apariencia atrae la atención, provoca confusión y burlas pero realmente nunca espero que provocará un coqueteo.

Está en la estación, esperando a que Satoshi apareciera para irse a su siguiente investigación. Raboot esta jugando con una piedra con las patas metidas en los bolsillos de su pelaje no muy lejos, Sobble esta en su hombro mirando todo a su alrededor y él está mirando en su celular que tipos de Pokémon puede atrapar a donde van. Esta distraído, así que no nota a la persona que se acerca hasta que esta demasiado cerca.

-¿He?- se sobresalta cuando una mano agarra la suya, alzando lentamente la vista. Es un chico, quizás unos pocos años mayor que él, que lo mira con una sonrisa coqueta. Entra en pánico y se sonroja cuando el desconocido besa el dorso de su mano. Quiere gritarle "¡Soy un niño!" y correr o simplemente agarrar a sus Pokémon y correr como loco pero el pánico no lo deja moverse. El chico le sigue coqueteando, llamándolo "linda" unas cuantas veces, sin darse cuenta o ignorando lo tieso que está el de pelo negro.

Goh se sorprendió cuando Sobble lanzó una chorro de agua a la cara ajena y cuando el desconocido retrocede, soltándolo al fin y tosiendo por el agua, una piedra envuelta en fuego choca contra él, haciéndolo caer de sentón. Raboot se coloca frente a su entrenador y debe verse algo aterrador porque el desconocido se levanta torpemente y corre despavorido. Deja escapar un largo suspiro de alivio que había estado conteniendo, lentamente cayendo de rodillas.

 _-¿Rab?-_ el conejo se le acerca.

 _-¿Sobble?-_ el más pequeño frota su mejilla contra la de humano, sonando preocupado. Goh está demasiado a aliviado para retar a sus Pokémon por atacar a alguien.

-Gracias a ambos- levanta las manos para darle una caricia a ambos, algo sorprendido que Raboot lo dejara. Suspira nuevamente pero presiente que no será la única vez que coquetean con él por su femenina apariencia.


End file.
